


He was supposed to live

by TheSarcasticNazgul



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dis - Freeform, Drabble, Dwalin - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, The Hobbit - Freeform, fili x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarcasticNazgul/pseuds/TheSarcasticNazgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Dwalin’s daughter and Fili courting you before he leaves to Erebor, promising you that he’ll marry you when they take back the mountain. When you arrive in Erebor Dwalin is the one that tells you the sad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was supposed to live

**Author's Note:**

> I did love to write this.  
> it is a one shot drabble that i couldn't get out of my head so i wrote it down.  
> Please give me some response i you like it.

It started so long ago you couldn’t remember when you actually feel in love with him, you just know that you do. You love ever little piece of him. How he bows to you every time you meet, how he smirks when he teases you and his laugh. His is your lion and you are his. Your Fili.  
Of course your father didn’t approve of Filis courting, or at least, he didn’t approve of it in the beginning but with some persuading he agreed to it. You smile as you think back to the day Fili asked Dwalin. 

“Y/N, we do not need his blessing do we? Can’t we just run away?“ Fili gave a nervous smile. I laughed as an answer and pushed him to the door. 

“Dearest one, you will battle any war for me but to get my father´s blessing, that seems frighten you more than anything.” I smiled at him. He starred at me.

“Have you seen your father? He is defiantly one of the most scariest dwarfs I have ever encountered. AND he know that I´m a foolish reckless boy that will never be good enough for his daughter.” He looked down and became quiet. You moved closer and pressed your lips against his and pulled away to look deep into his warm eyes.

“He will learn to love you, my bravest warrior, my beautiful prince.” He snorted at the last but gave me a more secure smile. 

As one could have expected your father did not take his proposal very well. Within minutes you heard him scream and something that sounded like someone threw a chair. The door opened and your father pushed Fili out of the door. 

“You little rascal, the next time you open your mouth around me and mention my daughter´s name will be the last time you will ever have a tongue.” Your father gave your beloved an unfriendly push and then turned his attention to you.

The whole incident was forgotten and Dwalin gave Fili his consent too courting you when Fili saved your little sister along with his brother Kili from a warg that came to scout for something unknown. You had been so childishly happy.  
But as it turned out your happiness would turn sour, almost a year since the warg incident a lonely dwarf came to the blue mountains. He introduced himself as Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, the rightfully ruler of Erebor. He said that he planned to go on a mission, to marsh upon Erebor and reclaim their homeland. He already had a small group of companions but you could guess why he had come. You were about to ask why he was here when you herd Filis mother Dis screamed of joy. She ran to Thorin and hugged him. He roared with laughter and you heard a other voice, one you could identify anywhere and in any situation. Fili and Kili ran to their uncle and gave him a hug as well. You were glad to see the brothers so happy but you couldn’t shake of the feeling of something bad were about to happen. Thorin looked around and shouted your father´s name when he saw him. Dwalin walked to him and headbutted him as a greeting. You spotted your childhood friend Ori and ran to his arms. You hugged one and other and begun to talk about the time you have been apart from each other. 

Later that evening when you came home you found your father all dressed up in the kitchen.

“Where are you going father?” Your smile faded as you saw his swords and axes. He looked with sorrow in his eyes at you.

“Sit down Y/N, we need to talk.” You sat down as fast as you possible could. You knew that one does not argue with your father. He gave a heavy sigh and sat down as well.  
“Thorin asked me to go on a quest with him and I have no choice but to go. We will be leaving at first light. I want you to stay and take care of your little sister. She will have a hard time with this. You could not believe what he was saying. He can´t leave. 

“But why? What could be so important that you decided to leave your only family behind?”

“You remember when I told you about the dragon that took our homeland Erebor from us? How we fought until almost none of us where left?” I nodded and begun to realise.  
“We will march upon Erabor.”

“But if Thorin succeed then Fili…” Fili, Thorin must have asked him to join him. Oh no, he can’t leave. You stood up and stormed out of the room to find him. You screamed his name as you entered his room. It was as you fired, he had also begun to pack for the journey. 

“Fili…” Your voice was barley a whisper and you felt how the blood drained from your face. He can´t leave. He looked at you with the same sorrow that your father had in his eyes a few moments ago.

“Y/N, I have to tell you something.” you backed away.

“You are leaving, aren´t you? He asked you as well, to go on that stupid quest, didn´t he?” you felt the tears begun to fall. Fili stepped closer to you and kissed them away.  
“I am so sorry, Y/N, but I have to go. It pains me to leave you, but I have no choice.” you looked grimly at him.  
“My father said the same thing. How can it be the right thing to do is you leave the ones you love behind? You won´t return to me, I know that my love.” You took his face in your hand and kissed him. You let the kiss tell him how much you were going to miss him and how much it hurt. He pressed his lips harder against yours and dug his big hands in your hair. You moaned into the kiss and pulled away. 

“Fili, promise me that you will live? Promise me that this is not the last time we will see each other again? Can you promise me that my love?”

“I can promise that I will do my best to obey my love, and I can promise you that once Erebor is reclaimed I will weed thee, my One. I will chaise you until we both have lost every single golden hair and our teeth can no longer be found” You laughed thru the tears and hugged him.

“Menu tessu, my love.” You whispered in his ear.  
“And you to me.” He answered 

 

The next morning Fili kissed you one last time and for a brief moment you forgot everything ells. There were no dragon and there were no homeland to be claims. But as the kiss ended you came back to the reality and Fili looked into your eyes on last time. Then he had turned away to join your father and his brother. With tears running down your cheeks you watch your father and your One march away. Your little sister looked up at you and asked why you cried

“I simply hate saying good bye, sister mine.” You didn’t want to explain how much everything hurt inside of you.

“But this is not good bye for ever, we will visit them in the lonely mountain, wont we?” She looked at me with so much joy and happiness you forced a smile.

“Of course dearest sister, we will.

(Menu tessu – you are everything to me)

The news of Thorin Okenshieds success had spread like a leaf in the wind and when it reached the blue mountains you packed right away. You where field with joy and happiness for the entire journey to The lonely mountain. But as you came closer to erebor you saw the marks of war in the ground. Blood and bones where to be found everywhere. Your sister took your hand and held it tight. You patted her head and told her everything would be alright, but you knew you didn´t sound to convincing. You knew the smell of death and despair. The entrance of Erebor now came in to vision and you gasped along with the rest of the dwarfs. The stone was smashed into hundreds of pieces and then brought back together again. You heard Dis mumble in despair. Then why shouldn´t she? She grew up here.  
“Oi down there!” You looked up and saw Bofur waiving with his hat. You heard him call for your father and you drew a breath of relive when you heard a dark voice answer.

“Father?” Both you and your sister began to run when you saw him standing in the opening. You ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. You felt him press a kiss on your head and how he then broke away to lift up your little sister how shirked with laughter.

“Mahal you have grown. You will soon be taller than me, my little one.” You felt a wholeness you haven´t felt in more than a year. Uncle Balin came and joined us and you hugged him just as tightly. But your mind was set on only one thing, Fili.

“Da, where is my love, where is Fili?” You couldn’t help it, you needed to know where he is so you could run into to his arms. But the look your father gave Balin was not of joy or happiness. It spoke only of one thing, sorrow.

“What, why are you looking at each other like that? Where is he?” you felt the panic rising inside of you.

“Tell me!” Your father walked slowly towards you and took your hands and then looked into your eyes.

“Y/N, Fili… He didn’t make it.”

You knew he was lying, Fili promised you that he would live. You knew that Fili was alive and well, waiting for you, waiting for your wedding. Somewhere you heard Dis talking and then her muffled screams. You shook your head in denial. 

“No, he couldn´t have. No, he promised me.” You felt how your father put his hand on your shoulder bur you pulled away.

“No, you are LYING!” You felt how the tears ran down your cheeks and how a black hole in your heart begun to spread.  
“YOU DID THIS! You never liked him and now this is your revenge!” You began to shake of fear and despair. Your father now tried to embrace you but you fought him while screaming at him.  
“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAVE HIM? HOW COULD YOU?” You gave up your fighting and allowed you father´s strong arms shelter you from the world. From the evil and from the lies. Form the world there Fili had died and left you alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, don´t hate me.


End file.
